yuyuyufandomcom-20200223-history
Yuki Yuna is a Hero S2 Episode 13
I am Happy for You are with Me (君ありて幸福, Kimi Arite Kōfuku) is the sixth and final episode of the Heroes' Chapter and the thirteenth episode of the second season. It aired on January 5, 2018. Summary The episode starts off with the Hero Club accepting their "final" duty, but adding that they will also bring Yuna back. They are then brought to see the attack of the heavenly gods in full swing. They defend themselves, but only for a moment. Karin says the others should go find Yuna before activating her Mankai and charging towards the heavenly gods. Karin is injured by a swarm of arrows before Sonoko and Itsuki come to her rescue. Meanwhile, Fu and Togo head towards the Shinju. The heavenly gods then send the world of flames into the Jukai and Togo releases her ship into it. The Shinju uses the Jukai to try to stop Fu and Togo, as the Shinkon is already underway, but to no avail. Fu expands her sword and makes a path for Togo, who then enters a dark area where snakes are circling Yuna's body and spirit. Togo manages to convince Yuna to come back but the spirits intervene by creating a barrier between them. Frustrated, Togo almost gives up, wishing for a better world where sacrifices of her friends don't have to be made. Suddenly, the spirit of Gin appears before her and places her hand on the barrier. It is soon followed by Sonoko, the rest of the Hero Club, and all of the mikos, heroes, and sentinel that have served the Shinju placed their hand on the barrier. Finally, Wakaba flys in and adds her hand to the barrier, turning towards Togo so she may place her hand on the barrier. With their combined powers, the girls' prayers break the spirit's barrier and Yuna's soul is no longer consumed by the snakes. Togo and Yuna embrace and Yuna admits that she is afraid. Gyuki then appears before them and envelopes Yuna in a root-like light, enabling Yuna to transform into her Dai Mankai form and destroy the attacks of the heavenly gods as well as the world of flames. They are then brought back to the real world in the form of a flower formation with their terminals cracked. With the gods of heaven and earth gone, humanity can rebuild and return to their normal lives. Aki-sensei notes that the Taisha has disbanded, and Yuna announces that the new Hero Club leader will be Itsuki. They then take a final photo congratulating Fu for graduating middle school. Character Appearances * Inubouzaki Fu * Inubouzaki Itsuki * Miyoshi Karin * Nogi Sonoko * Togo Mimori * Yuki Yuna * Aki-Sensei * Minowa Gin (spirit) * Aki Masuzu (spirit) * Doi Tamako (spirit) * Iyojima Anzu (spirit) * Koori Chikage (spirit) * Shiratori Utano (spirit) * Fujimori Mito (spirit) * Kohagura Natsume (spirit) * Akihara Sekka (spirit) * Uesato Hinata (spirit) * Nogi Wakaba (spirit) Soundtracks Trivia * The corresponding flower to this episode is the Red Geranium. * The ending scenes featuring Sonoko and Togo visiting Gin's grave and Fu announcing the new Hero Club president were originally going to be longer, but were cut due to length restrictions.Uezu Makoto Gallery yns06_01.jpg yns06_02.jpg yns06_03.jpg yns06_04.jpg yns06_05.jpg yns06_06.jpg Screenshot 20180105-121044.png Screenshot 20180105-120928.png Screenshot_20180105-115332.png Screen shot 2018-01-05 at 4.57.07 PM.png|From left: Fu, Karin, Gin, Itsuki, Sonoko Screenshot_20180105-120549.png|Cameos (from left): Aki Masuzu, Tamako, Anzu, Chikage Screen shot 2018-01-05 at 4.59.12 PM.png|Cameos (from left): Utano, Mito, Natsume, Sekka Screen shot 2018-01-05 at 5.00.27 PM.png|Togo with Wakaba and Hinata Screenshot_20180105-121117.png EndingyuyuyuS2.png - Yuusha no Shou Eps 6.png|All Yuusha's Spirit in Episode 6 Yuusha no Shou References Navigation Category:Anime Category:Episodes